Changing games on a video gaming console typically requires finding a game media disc, inserting it into the media drive, waiting for data to be read, and finally starting the game. This is a slow and cumbersome way to change games. Alternative ways to change games include methods wherein games are stored on a hard disk, eliminating finding and inserting the media, but nevertheless still require finding the game on the hard disk.
These game selection methods have been used for large complex games, and generally are not an impediment to game play since game sessions on complex games frequently last many hours. For simple games that have short game play lasting less than 10 minutes, a quick game selection method shorter than 15 seconds is highly desirable.
Video game systems and other entertainment devices such as media players and even cell phones are designed and developed with specific functionality and are then sold to consumers. While the functionality can sometimes be enhanced via on-line or PC download of system software or game content or skins, consumers frequently never draw upon this resource because they do not have on-line access, the process is too complicated, or they are unaware that enhancements are available. This problem also reveals the more general need for rapid and easy personalization, customization, and function enhancement of entertainment and other consumer electronics devices.
Thus, needed are processes and a system that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.